It's Just Training!
by OriginalPsyche
Summary: Naruto just HAS to have his training, but you know, Sasuke kinda gets bored with the same old thing...


It's Just Training!

Summary: Naruto just has to have his training. But you know, Sasuke kinda gets bored with

the same old thing...

* * *

><p>Sasuke strolled through the streets on Konoha, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he scanned the streets. Naturally, he was bored out of his mind. Only his blonde dobe could cure his boredom.<p>

He saw a familiar blue scarf and reached out to grab it. Konohamaru appeared, his lips puckered into a pout as he crossed his arms.

" Hey, kid that Naruto knows, you know where he is?" Sasuke asked.

" Why should I tell you where Boss is?" Konohamaru said stubbornly.

The boy gulped at the sight of Sasuke's dark orbs become a bloody, familiar red of the famous Sharingan.

" H-he's at Ichiraku's of course! J-jeez! A-anyone could've told you that!" Konohamaru scrambled away as soon as Sasuke let go. The raven sighed, wishing that the kid could've cooperated a bit better. It wasn't like he wanted to _use_ his Sharingan.

He walked quickly to the ramen shop and stepped in, pushing aside the white drapes in front. He grinned at the familiar orange clad figure sitting next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widened as the boy asked for another helping.

" Dude! I haven't even finished a quarter of mine and you're on _bowl five_!" he exclaimed.

" Usurakontachi, you're gonna be the unhealthiest ninja in Fire Country."

" Then explain to me why you always lose when we fight teme!" he whipped around ignoring Teuchi handing him the ramen.

" Um, Naruto, I'm _not _paying right?" the shadow manipulator asked hopefully.

" Ehehe.."

" That was the stupidest question I could've ever asked."

" Thanks Shikamaru!" Naruto jumped from his seat and walked out, Sasuke following behind.

" Alright teme, I challenge you to-"

" Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

" Eh? Fuzzy Eyebrows?"

Lee skidded to a stop and Sasuke grumbled to himself in annoyance. This guy had already beat him once before the second examination in the Chuunin Exams, what did he want _now_? Not to mention...Sasuke had an idea for his and Naruto's next spar.

" I heard something about a challenge so-"

" Sorry Lee, we're training together. Alone. Go find, um, Guy or someone to do your youth with."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and walked away quickly, leaving Lee standing there with a surprised look.

" Ah, sorry Lee! Talk to ya later!"

Sasuke brought Naruto to the training area where they had worked on teamwork once before. Naruto frowned and wriggled his hand from the raven's grip.

" Jeez, what's with you? I wouldn't have minded letting Lee join us," he said.

Sasuke turned around and smirked. " Trust me, you wouldn't want anyone around for what we're about to do."

Naruto looked confused and Sasuke sat on the grass, patting the spot next to him for Naruto to sit. The blonde cautiously did so, quickly looking around first for any booby traps or hidden attackers. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" I'm not going to attack you like normal. I wanted to...try something new. A new fighting style."

Naruto perked up and instantly became interested, not noticing Sasuke scoot subtly closer. The raven's heart pounded so loudly, he was almost certain the blonde could hear it. He took a deep breath and began to speak again.

" Well, I thought of it yesterday, after training and being chased by a bunch of fangirls, and it seemed pretty interesting."

" So it's like training right?"

" One way to put it." _The more he saw it that way, the easier it'll be to do this,_ Sasuke thought catching his breath. He was nervous enough as it was, and the longer he waited, the harder it would be to do it. He wouldn't chicken out; Uchiha's _never_ chickened out.

" Uh, close your eyes dobe."

" Shut up teme!" Naruto did as he was told anyway and Sasuke took a deep breath. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaned forward, careful not to breath so that the blonde wouldn't jerk away. Sasuke brushed his lips over his before pressing his lips onto Naruto's all the way. Naruto's eyes snapped open to see the pale boy in front of him, his lips actually _connected_ to his.

The blonde roughly pushed the raven away and jumped to his feet, backing away a few feet.

" What the...the..what was...Sasuke! What the fuck!"

Sasuke's mind spun wildly as he tried to aimlessly speak, find a reason for his actions. To be honest, he didn't know why he'd done it himself. The raven had just _wanted_ to.

" Well Sasuke?"

" I don't...know." he croaked.

Naruto's face twisted into a mask of disgust and shock. Sasuke's breathing grew irregular and he staggered backward. _God damnit, why?_ he thought angrily. _I just ruined anything I could've ever even considered family. _

" Are you telling me Sasuke...that you're gay?"

" Uh, no?" Sasuke said. " I still like girls."

" Then you're bi?"

" No."

" Then-"

" Look dobe, I don't even know okay? I kissed you because I wanted to. And it was stupid to think that you'd even be slightly okay with it!"

A long silence followed and Naruto stared at his best friend. A dark blush scampered across his cheeks.

" You said...it's a type of training right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " Yes? If that's how you want to look at it."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, refusing to meet the raven's eyes but walking closer to him at the same time.

" Then, I suppose it's alright."

Sasuke blinked and didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or...whatever. But he _was_ shocked. That was for sure. Naruto's blue orbs finally met his eyes and he exclaimed impatiently, " Well? What are you waiting for teme? Kiss me!"

Sasuke tried not to laugh at the command and walked closer, placing a hand on Naruto's arm before kissing him again. This time, the blonde actually pulled him closer. Sasuke opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Slowly, the blonde opened his mouth and he felt Sasuke's tongue dart into his mouth, the raven's hands moving to his waist.

_Training, training, this is __training_, Naruto chanted to himself. Yet, it didn't feel like that at all. It felt like...well he couldn't explain it yet, but it was much deeper than the bond he had felt before with his friend. A bond much deeper than the one they described as brothers.

Sasuke's hands trailed upward and found the zipper on Naruto's jacket; he pulled it down and ran his hands over the smaller boy's chest. They snaked back down to his waist and groped his ass, not being kind or gentle as Naruto squeaked in slight discomfort.

" N-naruto...Sasuke?"

In a heartbeat, the pushed each other roughly away, turning their heads slowly to catch the shocked and nosebleeding Rookie Nine and their teachers.

" A-amazing Naruto-kun," Lee said blushing. " I never expected the power of Team 7's youth and love to be this strong! Neji! We must not lose!"

" You'll back off if you don't want to die!" the Hyuuga yelled.

" Sa-Sasuke..kun.." Sakura. Oh God, Sakura. And Ino too. The two girls were in a teary state and both boys who had been caught in their act searched frantically for something to say.

" Kyaa! Yaoi!" Ino squealed. " It's much more amazing than what I hoped!"

" Yeah yeah! Hey Naruto! Could you put you arms around Sasuke and say 'Sasuke-niisama'?" Sakura pleaded.

" Huh? Who do you think I am?" he snapped blushing. " This was training! _Training_!"

" That was some intimate training," Kiba muttered.

" Wait!" Sasuke yelled. " Why are you guys here anyway?"

" Well, after you left, I thought that I should train with Guy-sensei and everyone," Lee said simply.

" And I was looking for you; Kakashi-sensei had a mission for us and Lee knew where you were," Sakura said.

" Team 8? Team 10?" Naruto said raising and eyebrow.

"...Team 8 calls stalkers!" Kiba yelled.

" No fair!" Ino cried.

" What are we supposed to say now?" Shikamaru sighed. " What a drag."

" You snooze you lose," Kiba said triumphantly.

" Wait everyone," Hinata murmured. " Doesn't this mean...Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are homosexual?"

" No!" they both yelled.

" I still like girls!" Naruto yelled. " Hmph! I could never like a bastard like him!

" That's my line idiot!" Sasuke snapped. " This was training!"

" Training in what? Sex?" Neji smirked.

"...You cocky, arrogant bas-"

" Alright Sasuke!" Kakashi moved from beside the other jounin, who watching the chaos ensue in amusement, to behind Sasuke to cover his mouth. " I'm sure we don't want to witness a Byakugan VS Sharingan fight right now."

He frowned with a muttered whatever and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him along. Their peers followed, shouting a bunch of questions at them while Sasuke and Naruto threw a bunch of " Shut up!"s and " Get lost!"s at them.

" Kakashi!" Guy appeared next to his rival and slapped his back, tears running like rivers down his cheeks. " This love in your team is so strong! As expected of my eternal rival!"

" Actually, this-"

" I must have my students engage in a relationship as intimate as yours! Now, who do you think? Neji and TenTen?"

" Now, now Guy," Asuma laughed. " I'm sure Kakashi's still in shock after finding out his students pitch for the other team."

Kakashi sighed. " I'm trying to clarify that here.."

" Hey! Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed. " I think you and Naruto should pose for our new yaoi scrapbook! Sakura and Hinata, surprisingly, are working on it already."

As if one cue, Kiba's screaming and the humming of bugs filled the air.

" Akamaru! H-help me!"

" Sh-shino-kun! Call off your bugs!" Hinata wailed.

" Hinata-sama! Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!"

" Wait, Neji!" Sakura cried.

" I wish to join too! Konoha Whirwind!"

" Lee!" Tenten cried. " Jeez! Just take off your shirt Kiba!"

" Over my dead body!"

" That can be arranged."

" Shino!"

Naruto grinned at the group of kids fighting off in the side. Ino sighed and went over to try and stop them, only ending up having to use her Mind Confusion technique in the end.

" Alright! I'll join too!"

" Naruto-!" Sasuke started, but it pointless. There was no stopping the blonde once he determined like this. Well, almost pointless.

" Kage Bunshin-"

" Na-ru-_to_." The raven blew on the other ear, sending a shiver down the later's spine. The pale boy snaked an arm around the others waist and pulled him closer. Just as he leaned down to kiss the boy's neck, the curse mark given to him in the Second Exam throbbed painfully, shooting electric shocks through his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and drew in a sharp breath, hoping the blonde didn't hear.

" Sasuke?" he asked. " You okay?"

Damn. " I-I'm fine, usurankontachi. Why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto glared at him and grinned. But it wasn't the same sort of grin that he'd been accustomed to. It was sad...almost as if-

" Naruto! Kiss him quick!" TenTen yelled. She held up a camera and struggled to get it focused.

Sasuke blinked in surprise as the blonde's sad look escaped as if it hadn't existed and he kissed him hard. The raven groaned in annoyance at the camera shutters going off and the protests of Neji trying to escape Lee.

Right, Naruto wasn't the type to get sad. t had to be the trick of the light.

" Dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

" Now you know how I felt!" Naruto teased back, stepping a few feet away for precaution.

" Katon: Goukakyu no-"

" Crap! Kage Bunshin no-"

" Jutsu!"

**Author's Note: **I seriously think I'm being taken over by Naruto. This is the what, third story I've published? And I have like seven incomplete ones? Oh well, I wrote this a few months ago for fun and decided to publish it. It's a good thing I saved it when my computer was being wiped eh?


End file.
